zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Basil/Relationships
This page is comprised of Basil's relationships with characters he has interacted with. Affiliations Blackburn Jaegers Basil is the a member of the Blackburn Jaegers. His position is as the heavy ballistics, demolitions and stealth expert. Raptors Basil used to be a member of the Raptors, but defected after his cousin's death. Relatives *Unnamed cousin † Cousin Family is something Basil considers to be very important to him. As such, he had a very close relationship with his cousin, who was a Terradon scientist. However, when his cousin was killed by Repton, Basil defected from the Raptors and swore revenge on Repton. Friends Crow Bishop Crow is one of Basil's teammates. Like most of the Jaegers at the time, Crow had been skeptical of allowing a former Raptor to join them. However, Crow was willing to trust him because Osprey did. Since then, the pair have worked well together as a team. When Basil expressed unease at having to go to the Sky Knight Council to become an official member of the team, Crow put his teammate at ease and reminded him it was just a technicality. Krane Krane is one of Basil's teammates. Krane did not appear to express apprehension of allowing an ex-villain joining he squadron, though this was likely because Krane himself was also an ex-villain. Like the rest of the team, Basil actively tried to learn more about Krane's mysterious past. While they didn't mean any harm by prying into his personal business, they were incredibly curious to know more about their silent helmsman. After learning the truth about Krane's past as a NightCrawler and despite being shocked that he used to be a villain, Basil still accepted Krane as their friend and teammate due to the fact that he was also once a villain and was given the chance to change. Lily Ray Lily Ray is another one of Basil's teammates and is also considered to be his rival. Like most of the team, Ray was skeptical about allowing an ex-Raptor to join their squadron, but went along with Osprey's decision, albeit with a cautious eye, before finally accepting Basil into the team. Despite their friendship and ability to work well together in combat, Basil and Ray constantly fight over the setting of the ship's thermostat due to their preferences for extremely different temperatures. This fighting is often stopped by Osprey, who constantly grows annoyed with their quarrelling. Osprey Fenix Osprey Fenix is Basil's commanding officer and one of his closest friends. She and her team originally encountered Basil while he was on the run from the Raptors, whom he had just betrayed due to their mistreatment of the Terradon scientists, one of which was his cousin. The Jaegers intervened to assist him and provided him refuge from the attacking Raptors. She was one of the first people not to judge Basil solely on his species and was the first of the Jaegers willing to give him a chance. For this, Basil has always been grateful and therefore, he has sworn his loyalty to her and the Jaegers. Storm Hawks Basil and the Storm Hawks initially got off on the wrong foot when they attacked him, believing him to be one of the Raptors. Basil greatly resented them for this, as he hated being labeled as part of Repton's gang just because of his species. Though he worked with the Storm Hawks to repel a Cyclonian invasion, it is likely that he still resents them for their mistake. Enemies Cyclonians Though Basil does not hate the Cyclonians like most of Atmos and Osprey, he acknowledges that they are evil and must be defeated. So, he will not hesitate to battle Cyclonians to protect the innocent. Repton Repton is by far Basil's greatest enemy. Prior to his defection from the Raptors, Basil swore revenge against Repton for killing his cousin, whom Basil was very close to. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z